Cornbread
by andReiki
Summary: Little Sasuke could really use a friend to drive away his loneliness... Guess who's to the rescue. Geez, guess. Fluff, slang, me being a sap and SNS 2k15.
1. January

**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu ~ OTP

**Warnings**: Fluff and slang(?...?)

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still am I not in the possession of the author rights of that, or any while we're at it, show.

**Summary: **Little Sasuke could really use a friend to drive away his loneliness... Guess who's to the rescue. Geez, guess.

**A/N: **Written for the SNS 2k15. Guys, again, you're awesome. Thank you for this, no, really... thank you.

* * *

Sasuke was heavily aware of the strange, confused looks that the staff and servants that passed by him gave when met with his scrunched up, grumpy face in the corridors of their masters house. He also understood why those looks were thrown his way; after all, how many 9 year olds were hiding in the hallways, between the potted plant and coffee table, whilst the New Years party raged in the hall behind him? Just a simple Sasuke, actually.

It's not like he was _really _hiding; he has merely found an adequate peaceful place where those cootie filled girls that kept grabbing on his clothes and begging him to dance weren't.

They weren't that bad actually, all of them looked glittery, smelled flowery and smiled sweetly at him... He just had problems with connecting and conversing with kids his age. Or younger... and older, now that he thought about it.

His forehead marred in a frown; Ok, so he basically never ever had a friend(except Itachi) and didn't really know how you go about making one. He remembers mother saying smiles and polite words were a sure way to make some.

However when Sasuke approached some boys in his school, a query smile on his lips, they all ran away. Ever since that day, when he was left alone on the playground, traumatized and lonely, Sasuke decided never ever to trust people. Except Itachi, Itachi was simply the best and no other understood Sasuke like him.

Except Itachi wasn't here; the minute their family arrived at the party his brother told him to mingle and went ahead to talk with _his _friends, leaving the poor brunet boy alone.

He wasn't crying, Sasuke said inhaling air harshly trough his nose, not really. Dark eyebrows scrunched down in an effort to stop the flood of liquid that threatened to leave his obsidian eyes.

Gripping his knees, Sasuke tried to stop thinking about his traitorous brother with little success.

When he opened his eyes he was welcomed by big orbs of blue, slightly slanted towards the tiny, tanned nose.

His own widened, before he plastered himself to the cold wall, trying to escape the owner.

"Whatcha doin' there?" Asked a modulated voice, with those eyes still unblinkingly watching his every move.

Sasuke blinked, sending the tears away.

"What's it to you?"

The boy shrugged, tilting his head sideways, giving Sasuke a full view of his scarred cheeks. He wondered how he got them... Maybe on some dangerous adventure?

"Well, nuthin' really. I just thou' you was playin' hide 'n' seek with someone and wanted to ask to join."

Sasuke blinked. Then, he blinked again. And just for the heck of it, he blinked yet again.

This boy, a perfect stranger boy, wanted to play with him?

An unknown feeling surged up in his chest, making his tummy feel weird and do flips.

"Aaaa... no, not really."

The boys eyes darkened, a sad look over taking them.

"Aaa.." He gave him a small smile. "It's OK, I guess. You dun't hafta play with me if you dun't wanna."

The boy was starting to rise up from his crouch and Sasuke panicked.

"Aaaa, no!" He whisper-yelled, latching onto his bony wrist. He blushed, letting it go immediately.

"I mean, no, I wasn't playing with anyone." Understanding dawned in those eyes.

"You can... you can stay if you want to."

And again, remembering his mothers words, he smiled, shyly. The boy in front of him blinked, tilted his head again, and shrugged.

"OK."

Crouching back again, this time pushing Sasuke a bit to sit beside him, pushing the pot away a bit, the boy pouted.

"I'm Naruto."

Sasuke blinked, grunting when he felt sharp elbow digging in his stomach.

"I'm, uff, Sasuke."

"Cool." And they entered into a maze of wonderful, awkward silence. Well, it was awkward for Sasuke, who kept on sending confused, but interested glances at the fair haired boy. He was sure he never saw the boy, not around his school nor on any parties and dinners his family attended/hosted. The spot they occupied was dark, so Sasuke couldn't quite make out his features, but he was pretty sure the boy wasn't older than him.

They sat there, huddled up together, Sasuke desperately trying not to touch the boy, Naruto, anymore than necessary.

"Ya know, I dun't really like these fancy dinners." The boy, Naruto Sasuke reminded himself, drawled out. Sasuke's eyes flashed over to his for a brief second, finding them watching the wall in front of them that was hiding people, music and food. "Everybody's got their own business and none really pays notice to me..." Sasuke hummed, almost inaudibly, in agreement.

"Pops always makes me go with him, sayin' how if I wanna take up his mantle I gotta meet the right kind of people first."

Sasuke had no idea who Naruto's father was, but judging from the boys words he couldn't be that much different from Fugaku, who always demanded excellence and perfection.

"But the grown-ups are so borin' and the kids don't really like mah speech."

Sasuke frowned; sure Naruto's speech was a bit unrefined, but that surely wasn't a reason to bully him. Wait, did they...?

"None says anythin', but I knows. They look at me like I'mma hick or sumthin'."

Sasuke wasn't sure what hick meant precisely, but he understood from the thick sound coming from the back of Naruto's throat.

"Aaa, I don't think you're voice is weird."

He blushed furiously when Naruto's big, sparkly eyes centered onto him, ducking his head low.

"Ya know Sas'ke, you're right bostin."

Sasuke was sure from Naruto's tone it was supposed to be a praise... Though the word left Sasuke a confused frown on his face.

"I gotta hankerin' for sum food. I'mma come back in a nippy. You just stay snug as a bug there." Naruto rose to his feet and left their hiding place in a hurry, leaving Sasuke to pout, alone, hoping to Gods Naruto doesn't forget about him.

After five minutes or so, which seemed like a decade to the boy, Naruto appeared, carrying a plate of some bread rolls. Taking back his rightful place, he gestured for Sasuke to take some.

"These are dern tootin' ya know? Dunno who made 'em, but they taste like Momma's."

Sasuke gave a short nod, taking one of the plate and biting into the crispy cheese rolls, as he found out they were. True to Naruto's words, they were really good.

"Them folks are getting all rowdy there, reckon the New Years but an hour away."

Sasuke sighed, knowing that he would have to get up and join his family before the clock ticks out the old years time off.

He really didn't want to, he liked his seating arrangement so far, and his company was so good so far...

After he said all his congratulations, the Uchihas would probably leave and he would never see Naruto again.

His quenching stomach didn't like the concept of that, so he quickly took hold of the boys hand, the one that wasn't busy wolfing down the cheese rolls, pulling him closer to him.

"Hey Naruto..?"

Blinking his eyes owlishly, the blonde boy inclined his head towards him, giving him a sign he was listening. Sasuke was glad he didn't ask about the hand, Gosh that would be embarrassing to explain!

"Tell me... tell me stories of yourself."

With a twinkle in his big, blue eyes, Naruto swallowed the piece of roll and started prattling off and on about his parents, the bike he got for his birthday, his pet, his school, some strange uncle that lived in Naruto's street that everybody avoided but Naruto really liked... It was a bit hard to get all the words the boy was using, but Naruto made sure to explain every single one to him. Gosh, slang were heavy.

Throughout that one hour the boys spent together, they learned nearly everything there was to learn about each other (Naruto's favorite food was ramen, Sasuke's were tomatoes; Naruto was afraid of ghosts, Sasuke feared blood; Naruto really liked keeping pets of any kind, and really loved gardening; Sasuke enjoyed reading books and playing with his big brother...). Sasuke also found out Naruto lived in a small town called Konoha, in the southern regions of Japan, which probably explained his accent, that his father was a mayor there and his mom was a dojo master. The reason they attended this party, here in Tokyo, was because his fathers old university professor was hosting it.

After explaining to Naruto that Sasuke didn't really know anything about Konoha, Naruto explained his home in details; starting from how beautiful the scenery was, how nice the people were, how warm the climate was and how lucky Naruto felt that he got to live in such town.

Honestly, Sasuke was feeling jealous; Konoha sounded like a paradise for kids, unlike these ultra mega urban city, where Sasuke was forbidden from going out without an adult.

He was also jealous of this other boy Naruto kept mentioning, Shikamaru. He sounded like Naruto's best friend, and while the blonde kept singing praises to him, Sasuke's features kept growing darker and sulkier.

He finally found someone who he could call a true friend, but they were already taken! No fair! Sasuke already disliked Shikamaru, even though he never met him.

A servant came to their corner, telling them they should join everybody at the party, where the toast is about to be held.

Reluctantly, Sasuke arose, still holding tightly to Naruto's hand, never once letting it go during their talk.

Naruto gave him a wide, teeth full smile, before dragging him towards the door.

Sasuke missed whatever it was the host of the party was saying, keeping his eyes glued to the boy a few steps away from him; never minding his mothers calls to him. Naruto was standing next to a petite red headed lady, his hand holding onto her dress, who had her arm tightly, and probably painfully judging from his expression, around an older, leaner not that bony version of Naruto.

Sasuke blushed but didn't deter his gaze. He wanted to congratulate the New Year to his new friend, if possible first. So when the countdown began, Sasuke slipped from his mothers arms and glided slowly towards the blonde, who in turn released dress and stepped backwards.

"5!" Shouted the masses, counting down hurridly.

"4.. 3..." Sasuke stood behind Naruto, turning him towards him and welcoming him with a shy smile. Naruto gave a small one of his own.

"2...1...0..HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Tip toeing, Sasuke raised his arms and enveloped Naruto's form in a quirky hug.

"Happy New Year Naruto."

"Aaa, Happy New Year, Sas'ke."

He wasn't sure if he will ever see his friend again. Though he would be sure to use his cutest face to guilt trip Itachi to take him to Konoha sometimes.


	2. February

**Pairing: **NaruSasu; MinaKushi

**Warning: **Fluff and slang, yet again.. Perhaps some typing mistakes, but I'll get around to fixing them soon.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Naruto does not belong to me. Nor does Valentines. Nor does... whatever else I don't posses.

**Summary****: **Sasuke is finally, finally going to visit Naruto... That's it. No seriously, that's all there is to it. Just fluff and stuff, coz I'm not really good at smut. (_That rhymed!_)

**A/N: **Written for the SNS 2K15, February. A bit latter than I planned, but I did plan to put it up after the Valentines. All in all, this is kinda like a continuation to the January, and I have a plan where all the events/months are going to be connected. Don't ask how, that would be spoiling. And we all hate spoilers... You do, you just don't know it yet.

* * *

A little ten year old boy was standing on his chubby feet, perfectly still and with his back stiff and proud. As was natural for an Uchiha. His pristine, perfectly ironed clothes gave him an image of a man on a mission, what with his mother dressing him in a miniature suit. Again.

Not that he minded... _much_.

Truth be told, Sasuke Uchiha was quaking in his spot, right in front of the door of his most precious, cherished friend, tightly gripping the belated Valentine's chocolate. He hoped Naruto wasn't too mad at him for not arriving in Konoha when he was supposed to, earlier in the month.

And frankly? He was nervous.

Even though they regularly spoke on the phone in the evenings, this would actually be the second time they met, face to face, since that New Years party.

And Sasuke was terrified Naruto would find him too boring, too ordinary and too grown up for his liking, like the other kids in school did. He was a single step away from bolting from the door step, but Itachi's heavy hand on his shoulder kept him steady and positioned.

The same beautiful red headed lady from the party, Naruto's mother, opened the door to their moderate, yellow painted house, wearing a green dress and a smile that looked much like Naruto's.

Sasuke's heart thumped a bit, he admits. The lady was truly beautiful and sophisticated, but he could tell it was in the entirely different manner from his mother.

She grinned, opening the wooden door widely.

"Howdy! Y'all must be Sasuke an' Itachi Uchiha, right'o? Hope you ain't much tuckered out by the road!" She drawled all that out with her melodic voice, moving aside to let them come in.

Itachi bowed deeply, Sasuke following suit.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Namikaze."

"Nu-uh, it's Uzumaki thou. Didn't wanna be tied up with that wussy name."

Mrs. Uzumaki chuckled, waving her hand behind her.

"Come come, Naruto's at the tank, he'll be right over. He was happy as a gopher in soft dirt when he heard you comin."

They followed her through the mazes of her cluttered hallway up until they came to a homey looking living room, wrapped in yellow, red and orange pillows, blankets, rugs, tapestries and drapes. Sasuke quickly zoomed his eyes onto the family pictures littering the walls and coffee tables; some were of Naruto's parents alone, many of the three and much, much more of Naruto with some random people or riding horses.

There was a pleasant, warm feeling in his chest whenever Sasuke saw just how happy Naruto was. He didn't know why, but he somehow felt Naruto truly deserved this.

"Minato's up in the kitchen. We were just fixin' tuh dinner, y'a boys wanna join in?"

"Ah, we couldn't really Mrs. Uzumaki..." Itachi started skillfully refusing, but she just waved his words away.

"Nuff of that, Itachi. You boys are mah baby's buds, tis' really nuthin'."

Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father and apparently the mayor of this beautiful city, appeared on the doorway, wearing a pink apron and a soft smile on his face.

"Kushina-chan, please stop confusing the poor boys and go take over the meat. You know that oven and I really don't have that good of a relationship."

Sasuke blinked slowly at the grown up version of Naruto, amazed that he could hear such clean accent from the man. Kushina giggled, waltzed over to her husband, kissed his cheek giddily and strode out of the room.

Itachi bowed yet again, with Minato returning the curtsies properly.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Namikaze. Father told me so much about you."

Sasuke wasn't aware father knew Naruto's father.

Minato smiled, gesturing the boys to sit down.

"Ah yes, you are Fugaku's boys? No wonder, you both look so much like him."

At Sasuke's multiple owlish blinks, Minato giggled.

"If you are wondering however am I speaking this cleanly or however do I know your father, the answer is simple. Even though I was born in Konoha, I spent most of my life in Tokyo, where I met Fugaku and Mikoto, whilst in university."

Aaaaah, that explained things. It looked like Naruto inherited everything but Kushina's looks from her.

He had her smile though... and her twinkling eyes too.

The three spent couple of minutes chatting, mostly Minato asking about Itachi's university works and Sasuke peering into every one of Naruto's picture, before the very boy he was waiting for entered the room like a storm.

"Pops! Pops! Ya gotta try 'Ruka's balls, they're... Hey Sas'ke!"

Naruto's eyes got unbelievably big, before he jumped onto his pale friend, encircling him into his sweaty arms. Just like this lovely February day, Naruto was warm and sunny, though he smelt like dirt a bit.

Sasuke still accepted the hug, happy Naruto didn't act like a stranger. He didn't know how he would handle it.

Two boys stood there, hugging each other and oblivious to anyone other than them in the room.

That is, until Kushina's voice rang through the house.

"Dinner!"

During the lunch they shared, Minato and Kushina focused all of their attention on making everybody engage into conversation, whilst Naruto went from regaling everybody his day at Iruka-sensei's, his adventures with the ducks at the pond and translating Kushina's and his slang into Sasuke's ear, almost inaudibly, not to embarrass him. Though Sasuke was starting to feel a bit light headed due to Naruto's warm breath on his skin so often.

When lunch was done and over, the two boys ran off into Naruto's room, where they proceeded with taking an afternoon nap, which Naruto said was an absolute must after Momma's dinner. Or something alike, Sasuke was still wobbly with his speech, even after checking the slang vocabulary for days back at home.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Uh-huh?" The fair haired boy said, lazily biting on a piece of grass he found somewhere.

Sasuke blinked. Four times, just in case.

"Umm, you know how Valentines was a week or more ago?"

He was whispering, and his voice was cracking a bit, but Sasuke stood his ground.

"Eh? Valentines? Wazzdat?"

Four more blinks.

Feeling his neck heating up, he took a deep breath, calming down his frazzled nerves, and spoke yet again.

"I told you about it, remember? How it was a day a special someone gives their special someones chocolates."

Well, that was the toned down version, but it should work. He wasn't that ready to come out and say his true feelings yet...

"You dun't say."

"Uh-huh. February 14th, remember?"

Naruto squinted his eyes, turning his head to look at Sasuke from beside him on his comfy bed. And oh so inviting.

"Aaaa, yeah. Karin gave me sum, I reckon."

Karin? Who the hell was Karin?!

Sasuke sat up in bed, his face paler, his eyes wider and his pulse quicker. Naruto gave him a comic look.

"What's got you all choked up?"

"Who. Is. Karin?"

Naruto, perhaps hasn't noticed, or pretended not to, Sasuke's hard tone, answered with a grin.

"Oh, she's my cousin! Momma's side."

Ah, ok. Cousin. That's good, for a minute Sasuke thought... He began relaxing, his shoulders slumping a bit, before he remembered his mission. Grabbing the box of chocolate he his under the bed just minutes prior, he pushed into Naruto's hands, turning away his head and pouting out his lips.

"So here! Take them!" Blushing furiously, like those idiotic girls in those soap operas his mother watches, Sasuke waited with a baited breath for Naruto to say something.

Instead he got an armful of a blonde boy, trying to smother him with a death grip.

"Thanks Sas'ke! I love ya too!"

"What?! I never said I..." He tried refuting, going redder and redder by the seconds, before giving up and simply snuggling himself further into his most precious persons arms.

"I... Okay."

He had half of a mind to throw a fit when Itachi barged into the room, urging him to prepare for a trip home, but relaxed when Naruto promised to visit him next month.

Kushina giggled when Sasuke clenched his arms around Naruto one last time before going away.

"Dun't worry Sasuke-kun! I'll get this lil' twerp a cell, so ya could talk more!"

Sasuke didn't want to count how much he blushed today, but was glad to found Naruto's cheeks held a pinkish tint to them this time.

"Momma!"

* * *

**A/N: **_TAADAAAH! ENDE. _No really, end of the chapter. You gotta wait for March to roll around if you want another one.


	3. March

**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu

**Warning: **Fluff, slang and bullies

**Disclaimer: **Naruto still does not belong to me; I am merely a wannabe author that likes to misuse other peoples work for her own selfish fantasies

**Summary: **Three years have passed since the boys met eachother, with only handful of meetings in between... No worries though, everybody knows you can't keep those two idiots apart...

**A/N: **The third installment/chapter of my fluffy fanfic, dedicated to the SNS 2k15. If you still don't know what I'm talking about, go visit their blong on tumblr... Just type sns2k15 and you'll find them... No excuses, just do it.

Anyways, if there are any major typing mistakes, please let me know... And just to warn you, a missing -_g_ in the gerund, an added -_s_ on the verb, _mah_, _ya, dun't, sum_ and things like that are not mistakes... I'm just trying to charm Naruto's redneck-y speech.

* * *

"Why?" A small whisper echoed throughout the nearly empty classroom, almost inaudibly.

Petite, blonde boy, who was busy wiping the board clean, turned his baby blues around curiously to face the owner of the voice and his annoyed, arranged in a scowl, face.

"Why what Sas'ke?"

Uchiha Sasuke huffed, raising his chin up.

"Don't play an idiot, Naruto!" The shorter of the two smiled queasily, raising his free hand to scratch behind his head; an action Sasuke recognized as a nervous one.

"Heh-he, I gots no..."

"Why," Sasuke repeated, this time strongly but slowly "do you let them do these things to you?".

Naruto's actions paused and his arms fell beside his body.

Sasuke was probably reckoning back to the incident that happened just now; the girl who was supposed to be on a cleaning duty with Naruto, left early, not doing any work, calling her partner on duty a _loser _and saying how he stank of stale.

Naruto hadn't stank of stale since he came to Tokyo, five months ago.

"Oh.."

Naruto's fair eyebrows scrunched a bit, whilst he was pushing himself down the memory lane.

Nearly half a year ago, Minato's got a job offer in the USA, which he gladly accepted, managing to secure another one for his wife as well. That left Naruto all alone, which both minded, so they decided to move him to the capital, where his great aunt resided...

All the friend Naruto had in Konoha lost contact with him... all but one, Naruto thought fondly; he still got Sas'ke.

The moody, shy, tsundere Sas'ke that Naruto absolutely adored and who was the only one, besides Naruto, to actually be thrilled with Naruto's predicament.

Naruto's smiles became stronger and lighter, especially when April came and the two managed to convince Tsunade to enroll Naruto into the same Middle school Sasuke went to.

In return for that, Naruto promised to always work hard and do his absolute best, which he kept. Come first report card, Naruto was in the top three of the school's best.

Only when the school started did Naruto realize who Sasuke really was... Well, according to the school population, Sasuke Uchiha was the richest, hottest and smartest boy, who actually had lots of friends.

Naruto took it all in stride, feeling happy Sasuke finally got the attention he always craved.

He merrily introduced himself to Sasuke's group of friends, hoping they could be the same.

That was not the case; the minute they noticed Sasuke was more relaxed, sociable and truly happy with Naruto around, they began to bother Naruto with name tags and silly acts of bullying. Not that it bothered Naruto, honestly.

Mostly, fun was made on the account of Naruto's accent; to which he responded with getting Itachi to teach him proper etiquette and language.

The only one to really notice and mind was Sasuke, who told him that on one of their sleepovers. Naruto reckoned he felt betrayed somehow; not anyone would take time to learn rusty, old phrases just for anybody.

From Sasuke's cute pouts and scowls, Naruto learned his raven haired friend really liked his speech patterns.

That only motivated Naruto to do, be better.

Not that it changed anything; they still were envious of him and Naruto could do nothing but cackle at their petty jealousy.

He put the eraser down before slowly reaching before skillfully creeping towards Sasuke.

"Well, I dun't really mind." Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but Naruto hushed him, letting his fingers to entangle themselves at the back of Sasuke's head.

"I mean yeah, sumtimes their words hurt," He could see Sasuke's lips quirking up with the return of his drawn out voice, coupled with the intense blush on the pale cheeks. "But, I dun't mind. It just means they like Sas'ke that much."

Sasuke slithered his body closer to Naruto's, now both standing chest to chest, reaching his hand to grab onto the orange blazer. He felt safe whenever he did it, safe, but quite embarrassed.

Naruto continued:

"I wanna get along with Sas'ke's friends coz they make you happy. Sas'ke likes them and they make Sas'ke smile, which means they really, really are good peeps."

'_More like laughs at them_' Sasuke mussed for a brief second before getting lost in that blue gaze yet again.

"I like Sas'ke too. And I wanna make Sas'ke happy. I knows," He replied to Sasuke's unspoken words "that you're tha happiest with me, but Sas'ke... other people matter to ya... Dun't lie to meh. You waited for soooo long to have real friends at school and I ain't takin' that away from ya!"

Sasuke's cheeks, ears and neck reddened furiously and his whole body shuddered with pleasant chills.

"Naruto..." He started, but his voice broke before he could say anything.

'_Naruto you stupid, lovable idiot..._'

Sasuke smiled a true, carefree smile, meant only for his best friend, his better half.

Naruto grinned in response, already knowing everything Sasuke didn't tell him.

"So dun't be so rough with them, Imma tough boy, I cans handle them!"

The Uchiha youngest chuckled, letting go of the blazer and stepping around Naruto.

"Fine. In return, you have to eat lunch with me everyday from now on." He reached for his bag, feeling the blonde following his movements. "Even when you make other friends."

'_Especially then._' He thought darkly.

Naruto's smile illuminated the room and Sasuke turned around just in time to be enclosed in his warm embrace.

* * *

**A/N: **And _cut _until further notice (_aka April_).


	4. April

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Warning:** Fluff, pranks and SNS2K15

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all the characters in it belong to the wondrous Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Summary:** The month of jokes is ending in just over the 15 hours... And Naruto isn't finished with his personal revenge.

**A/N:** As always, dedicated to sns2k15; Also if you're wandering why this chapter is coming out on the last day of April... No, it's not because I'm lazy. Seriously. You see, in this little town of mine, in the middle of nowhere, in the country of no ones, our esteemed mayor decided to work on our network. Long story short, we didn't have any for days. I'm not really sure what it was, but they daily cut everybody's phone and net connection, and seeing as how I live in the prefecture of it, they figured 'hey, they don't need it _that_ much!'. Yeeeeeaaaah.

Fudge you.

Also, this is typed out on a computer that is not mine, which made me confused a bit with the keyboard, so typos are to be expected.

* * *

Tis was it. The last day of April, the month of jokes and pranks, joy and mostly public humiliation(only Uchiha's went that far, and when he says Uchiha, he means Itachi). Uzumaki Naruto honestly didn't want to push this _thing _til the last day, but somewhere in the middle of the month he decided in contrary to his friend, he shall.

You see, he was in the middle of what some may call a prank war; except it wasn't a real war, coz the other party had no idea what Naruto planned to pay them back.

But he should've known he was planning somethin', coz nobody gets to screw Uzumaki Naruto and _not _get a refund.

Konohians didn't call him the Prank King for nothing, and that is something Tokyo lads will soon learn.

Well, some already learned; Kiba, who dumped a bucket of cold ice water on him during the first of April got a nice surprise in his locker, in the form of chopped dog food, whilst Ino, who taught her little misconduct of taping the '_Kick me_' note on his back was hilarious, got herself a nice makeover.

She wanted to be a superstar, so Naruto gave her glitter. An itchy one, mind you.

And as for that bastard who, in effort to cheer him up, took him out for ramen and then, oh that dirty scoundrel, left him and his empty wallet to pay for the mountain of eaten dishes.

Poor Naruto was forced to wash the dishes to pay out his debt, heavily observed by the looming owner. The only good thing that came out of that is he kinda learned how to make a homemade ramen.

Not that he will use his skills soon, Teuchi was the best and Naruto did not want to folly his art by replicating it.

However, that left plenty of time to plan his revenge on the laughing bastard who taught he was funny. He really should've known better.

The bell rang and students filled the previously deserted hallway. Naruto, who was perched on the wall just next to the toilets, waited until he saw the unmistakable duckass hair to abruptly turn and enter one. He knew he would be followed. After all, he had been ignoring the moody Uchiha all day and soon enough, there would be stomping, glaring and questions asked.

Hearing the door behind him open loudly, he grinned. Just as planned.

Sasuke slowly woke up from the darkness, trying to remember how he even fell asleep. All he remembered was his hasty steps towards the toilet where his idiotic blonde friend was hiding, his blood boiling and a heavy sound echoing in his chest.

He didn't understand why was Naruto ignoring him today, going as far to leave for school on foot, never waiting for Sasuke to pick him up, and honestly, it hurt.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and start spewing out his doubts, his friend turned around, giving his a foxy smile before he…

'He sprayed something at me!' Sasuke's mind yelled, after finding that there was something, a piece of clothing, in his mouth. He also noticed something was keeping him rooted to the wooden chair and that no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't get free.

Sasuke's eyes widened to comic proportions once he noticed he was in the school auditorium, every seat besides his was occupied with drooling, hungry eyed girls (with Sakura and strangely red faced Ino being the only ones he recognized) and that idiotic friend of his was standing right beside him with a mic in his hands.

Panic flooded his mind the minute he noticed that Ami-something girl holding a sock.. after further inspection, he noticed that some girls were holding pieces of clothing and he was feeling a bit breezy.

Throughout the gust of his mind, Sasuke noted that Naruto was shouting something along the lines '..xt item is the prestige Uchiha Sasuke's pants!' And the crowd went wild.

Girls were jumping up and down, holding pieces of papers in their hands.. He thought it was money at first..

"Do I hear a seven coupons offer?!"

…but Naruto disillusioned him. It were the bloody ramen coupons. Figures Naruto would sell him off for those. Literally.

The girls screamed, Naruto yelled and Sasuke wept. He seriously regretted playing that joke on Naruto now. Instead of showing him that he, too, had a humorous side, it only made the dobe seek revenge and curse profanities at him.

Some part of him was glad Naruto wasn't ignoring him now; the other part damned Itachi and his manipulating ways.


	5. May

**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu

**Warning: **Fluff, coarse language, a bit of slang (he kinda grew out of it by now) and me being me-naturally! Ϩ(ˣω ˣ)~

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, as always, does not belong to the poor old me. I'll let you guess to whom he belongs. Also, everything else that has been TMed as well does not belong to me.

**Summary: **The Golden Week and Leisure Days are hanging around the corner, and our boys have plans to spend them together; what with junior high separating them once again...

**A/N: **Oh dear Kami, this took forever to write. You might not thinks so, but the research material I had to gather for this chapter to turn out just the way I wanted it to? Ages! Like the previous chapters, this once, as well, is dedicated to the sns 2k15 movement, and it's celebrating the month May and the Golden Week in Japan.

I wish we had Golden Week... or half the stuff Japan has... Ah well, I'll get there someday(I'm talking about getting to Japan, not Japanazing my country... Though, it wouldn't hurt.)

* * *

"So, pouty bastard, what's our plan for the Golden week?"

The so called bastard (who was _so_ not pouting) budged from his position, a couple more millimetres to the left, on the mattress. His perfectly shaped eyebrow rose up to give a pointed stare to the other boy.

Naruto was currently rotating round and round on the chair before him, his knees pressed onto his chest, feet tightly snuggled under his bottom on the soft pillow of the chair. Sasuke scowled, those wheels were irritating him for a while, creating attrition whilst rubbing on the rug less floor.

Sasuke didn't know what it was with Naruto and rugs; he absolutely detested having any in his room (or house at all). When he asked him why, Naruto just gave him an exhausted look and said something along the lines '_Let's see you having to vacuum every single one, twice a week_!'

He guesses he can, somewhat, understand. After all, his family had countless of maids and butlers; nobody in the family actually did housework, except on Sundays, when Mikoto insisted the whole family gathers up to her home-made cooking.

Not that she cleaned up the mess she created in the kitchen… No, she made her sons do that, saying things about teaching them hard work and whatnot.

Sasuke sighed, understanding Naruto's plight, even if just a bit. Not wanting to trouble his parents and his great aunt, Naruto constantly tries to do anything that would help lessen their, mostly Tsunade's, burden of having to take care of him. Grades, housework and occasional part time job for his neighbours- he did whatever he could to assure them not to worry about him.

It certainly put off Sasuke a bit, what with Naruto having little time to hang with Sasuke. Especially since they started junior high and were separated; with Sasuke's father insisting he went to a private one and Naruto enrolling the Takamatsu, a block away from his apartment. The two schools were but a half an hour walk away from each other, but the two boys still missed a lot of time spent together.

Thank Kami they were both still in Minato.

"We had plans?" He asked indifferently "I was under the impression you were too busy with Kise's dogs to play around."

Naruto snorted.

"Ha-ha, real funny." His tone clearly indicated it was not, not really.

"Kise-_**san**_ is going to his home town for the holidays, and he's bringing Kuroko and Akashi with him."

Sasuke's lips tinted into a small smile, a smile Naruto certainly took notice of.

"This means I'm all yours this week!"

Naruto turned around once again, failing to catch the slight blush that appeared on his friends alabaster pale cheeks.

"So, uh, yeah…" Sasuke coughed into his hand, reaching for one of the pillows with his other one.

"Do you have anything planned?"

Naruto turned his bright smile to him, blinding Sasuke for a moment.

"Well, kinda." Sasuke arched his eyebrow once again. "Well, for the Greenery Day, we gotta go to a botanical garden, right? And Shizune-nee, remember her, said Koishikawa isn't crowded this time of the year… well, much."

Sasuke nodded slowly, amazed that Naruto became so accustomed to Tokyo in the span of these three years.

"OK, I'll see about Itachi giving us a ride…"

Naruto's blue marbles widened in disbelief for a second. Right before he started flailing his arms around himself, still spinning on the chair.

"What? No! We'll use the subway; it's like 15 minutes away!"

Sasuke grimaced; he didn't really like using the subway, getting squashed with all those people… but, he guesses, seeing Naruto's dazzled look, he could somehow deal with it.

For Naruto.

"Fine then. What about the rest of the week? Do you plan doing something on Showa and Constitution Day? I know my folks have Children's Day all planned out."

Naruto hummed for couple of minutes, preoccupied by his thoughts, leaving Sasuke to comfortably stare at his friend. He didn't know why (he did, but he wasn't quite comfortable admitting it yet), but looking at Naruto's face, his many different emotions, his virulent smile, his gorgeous, open, live eyes made Sasuke's life all that better.

Spending their days, lazing around in their rooms, munching on snacks Naruto managed to smuggle pass the strict Tsunade, watching some silly American shows Naruto (and Sasuke, though none shall know) is hooked on, was a simple bliss. There was nothing more sacred, to each other, and even more to the young Uchiha, than engaging into those silly, everyday actions.

He wouldn't give them up for anything in the world.

"Let's have a sleep over at your place for those days!"

And even if he scowled, he didn't seriously mind Naruto spending five days at his place. Blushing slightly, he snorted out:

"You just want to see Odaiba more."

Naruto huffed, his scarred cheeks stretching far because of the pout that started settling on his face.

"Well yeah, since you just blitzed me through it that one time you agreed to go out!"

"I don't see why you people get so charmed about it."

"I don't think yours, a natural born Odaiba, opinion matters that much when it comes to sightseeing."

Sasuke smirked, his eyes keenly following Naruto while he jerked to his computer, opening up new tabs and typing away quickly. He closed them briefly, exhaling couple of times, and just enjoying the pleasant buzz of the machine and Naruto's hard hitting fingers.

"OOOHH, Leisure Land! I wanna go there!"

Sasuke made plans to get the tickets in advance.

"Oooh, oooh, Gundam too!"

'_Otaku'_

"We can even go on a picnic there! Aaah, but we'll do that at Koishikawa… Maybe go swimming? They've got enclosed pool, if it's too cold…"

He briefly smiled and allowed himself to gently fall asleep in the midst of Naruto's excited mumbling.

Life is great, he thinks, while he catches Naruto making plans about Miraikan.

* * *

**A/N:**

So about all of the Japanese stuff in there…

As some know, Golden week is a collection of a four national holidays, and it lasts for seven days, counting weekdays.

Showa Day is on April 29th and it's a birthday of former Emperor Showa, who died in 1989;

Constitution Day is on May 3rd when the postwar constitution was put into effect in 1947;

Greenery Day is, as you expected, a day Japanese value and enjoy nature, and was previously celebrated on Emperor Showa's birth day, since he's the one who loved nature most;

Children's Day, May 5th, is a day when families pray for the future health and success of their heirs and sons hanging up carp streamers and displaying samurai dolls, both symbolizing strength, power and success in life;

Takamatsu Junior High is a real, live public Junior High that exists in Mita District, Minato City, Tokyo;

Noticed the Kuroko no Basuke reference there? Kikikiki… Yes, my KnB OTP is AkaKuro;

Koishikawa is a large botanical garden that exhibits and preserves a few thousand trees and plants. It is located in Bunkyou City, Tokyo;

Odaiba is a large artificial island in Tokyo Bay that is connected to the central Tokyo by Rainbow Bridge. It is a major commercial, residential and leisure area;

Some of Odaiba's attractions are the ones mentioned up there:

Tokyo Leisure Land\- a 24 hour video gaming, karaoke, bowling destination;

Gundam Front Tokyo\- features an 18 meter tall Gundam figure;

Miraikan\- National Museum of Emerging Science and Innovation.

As for everything else, I'll tell you a relatively old phrase: _Google It. _Like I did!


	6. June

**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu;

**Warning: **Feels, reincarnation and sns2k15;

**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belong to me- refer to Trashi... I mean Kishimoto for the rights;

**Summary: **Sasuke is being haunted by the memories that have passed and it takes a while for him to realize he is not alone on the dream ride.

**A/n: **As any other chapter, this one, too, is dedicated to sns2k15. Again, if you do not understand what sns2k15 is, then check it out on tumblr. It's a shame a SNS shipper not to know of it!

Enjoy the chapter, but beware... The feel train is real. The feel train is here.

* * *

He is five years old, and by that fact alone, he knows he is dreaming. After all, he just turned fourteen, a week ago.

He is running through crowded streets of what he knows is his home (_**the clan compound**_, a voice whispers in his mind), in a dark navy shirt, wide collared and with a symbol of a pokeball on the back (_**an Uchiwa**_, the voice bristles). He has a carefree smile on his face, his fat cheeks are flushed and there is a bubble in his chest waiting to explode in happiness.

Waking up from that dream is a pleasant experience, and he welcomes the new day and his best friend with a shy, content smile.

He is seven, barely so, and he isn't that happy anymore. In fact, he is terrified and nauseous; everywhere he looks it's a red bath and mangled bodies and the scent of urine is mixing with the scent of iron.

There is a shadow in front of him, a shadow that strikes great panic inside of him and that bubble is already gone, replaced with constant nightmare.

It takes weeks for him to look at Itachi without flinching and the only person he dares to trust is that blonde idiot, who is desperately trying to shake some life into his deathly visage.

It continues so for some time, a mixture of terror and joy at nights, before a new dream joins the ranks of his hauntings.

A blushing pink, a laid back silver and overwhelming orange…

He catches himself staring at Sakura, comparing her sailor uniform with the red dress she is wearing in his dream. He looks at his uncle's friend and concludes there is not much difference between the dream Kakashi and the real one. More of those fleeting glances ensue and he decides that the orange tracksuit suits his friend better than the gakuran.

And then, there is blood again. On his face, his hand, his fingers… there is blood and a gaping hole on that orange tracksuit and it takes great effort not to cringe and cry, knowing that even if it was a dream him, he still hurt the dream Naruto.

He tries to deny it, saying how he will never, ever dare to harm him… But the dreams are far too real and the hate the illusionary him is carrying cuts like a sword.

But not more than those raw feelings in those blue pools…

He distances himself from them, fearing he will once again dye the pink haired girl's face with tears and that bright orange red.

It takes quite a time before another dream comes, and this one makes him feel even worse; he is, yet again, taunting and hurting him and he cannot bear to witness it anymore.

He seeks help and it comes in a form of a man he knows from a dream.

Except, he is wearing a white doctors garb, not a metal protector that hides his forehead and cheeks, no green jacket and certainly no trees coming out of his hands. Somehow, he is relieved.

He tells the man about the dreams, and he even tells about seeing him in there.

Dr. Yamato is silent for a long time, before he opens his mouth and makes a guess about it.

Another life lived.

Reincarnation.

A past that haunts him.

Sasuke Uchiha isn't sure how to react to that. He isn't sure whether to believe that in one of the lives he lived, his brother was a kin-slayer, Kakashi, of all people, his teacher and Naruto… the person he hurt most. He isn't ready to make peace with that theory, but in the end, what other exists?

So he accepts the fact he almost killed his once upon a time, and present, best friend.

There is a crooked smile on his face when he meets with Naruto the next day, a Naruto who is much too happy to help him forget whatever is troubling him.

Except Sasuke can't forget, for if he could, he wouldn't even be having those dreams.

It makes him question the reasons why those memories even came to him? Normally, a person shouldn't be able to remember any of their past lives? Is it possible, and this is Dr. Yamato's theory, that because he has assembled the same people from that life around him?

He doesn't know for sure, but he accepts that fact too and tries to move on.

It is hard, especially whenever Naruto does some stupid thing and Sasuke, like always, is ready to dish out harsh critics. He finds himself frozen by the hurtful look in Naruto's eyes and unable to breathe, his fingers cramping and that annoying bird chirping sound haunting his ears.

But it only takes a carefree smile from him to make Sasuke abandon his fears, and the hazy memories flow away, again.

He still doesn't have all the facts; he knows he had the same family that Itachi, for one reason or another, killed. He knows he was a shinobi, and that Sakura and Naruto and Kakashi were ones too.

He knows he swore revenge on Itachi, and he knows he is supposed to kill Naruto because of it… But even the past him and the present him inched away from that thought.

The dreams keep coming, one after another, and many other faces, some he recognizes and some he doesn't appear before him. But those four are constant… And Naruto's is even more pronounced than others.

Like a beacon of hope, undying light, is what Sasuke sees him in those dreams… But looking at him hurts his chest too much and the other he wants to extinguish it.

Two dreams come in one night, jumbled together; he is tired and petrified, but Itachi is dying (_**by my hand**_, the voice says) and then he is saying how he loves him and how he will always be proud of him, whatever he does.

Sasuke barges up to his big brother the next day, hugs him for all he's worth and cries into his chest. Itachi doesn't ask questions, he never does, he simply allows his baby brother whatever he wishes and offers a gentle smile and a forehead tap (like in a dream).

Sasuke and Dr. Yamato think the end is near, and with light step Sasuke joins Naruto, who is massacring the karaoke machine and songs horribly.

Naruto's encouraging smile relaxes him. Somehow, it seems the other boy understand but won't ever pester him about it.

Naruto tells him that as long as Sasuke always returns by his side, he doesn't care what roads he takes. That sentence alone puts Sasuke's mind into overdrive and little by little, he starts noticing the way Naruto's changed.

Sasuke doesn't know what to think when he finds Naruto giving a sad smile to a kindergarten teacher at a school they never went to (_**He is one of the dobe's precious people,**_ the ghost of the past taunts). On one day, when they were returning from a library, Naruto stops an old man (and somehow he knows the man is a bridge builder before he says it) on the street and starts a jovial conversation about the Naruto bridge across Arakawa.

He isn't sure whether to find it funny or freaky when he finds an unknown preteen (_**Konohamaru**_, his mind and the kid himself supply) in Naruto's house. The next time he visits, it's to a picture of three preteens.

When Naruto introduces him to Gaara, Sasuke is plenty suspicious… and jealous to some point. He doesn't realize why, but somehow he hates that there is a kind of an unbreakable connection between them. The voice screams about a family and a brother and he is a bit relived.

Then he catches Naruto's fond, sad and heartbreaking look whenever he mentions his parents; there is a bit of an uncertainty in his pose when he goes to greet them at the airport and the hug he gives them is the same one he shared with Itachi a while ago.

Sasuke is certain that Naruto is having the same dream ride he has and it makes him edgy. Because now Naruto knows who he is, and what he's done and Sasuke is just waiting for Naruto to abandon him.

But he doesn't, and his next dream tells him why.

"_When I see you carrying that burden…"_ The Naruto lying next to him, probably in as much of a pain as he was, tells him "_Somehow, I just hurt_.." The blue gaze is centered upon the skies, but his ones are fixed on the damaged profile of his friend, his brother… _"..so much, I just can't leave you alone_.".

And he remembers a small, fragile figure of a blonde boy who was always alone, always in the dark, but still shone like a guiding light. A boy who was hurt far too much to be able to smile that brightly… A boy whose suffering made his own heart cringe and tear in pain… And he understood.

He finally understood why did the past him act the way he did, he finally got what the motivator behind those hurtful actions was… He finally, finally felt at ease because now he knew that Naruto wasn't going to leave him.

His Naruto, past and present, will never give up on him.

That was probably the reason he remembered what he did from his past life; Naruto made sure for them to be together again, he made sure to give them their happy future.

Sasuke wasn't ashamed to cry like a little baby that night, hiccupping and sniveling snots all over his bed, huddled into him.

And when he saw Naruto the next day, waiting for him in front of the theater, with that beautiful smile plastered all over his face, offering his right palm for the taking, Sasuke understood _everything_.

"_**You're never leaving me alone, huh, usuratonkachi?"**_

"_**You better believe it teme!"**_


End file.
